Here In Your Arms
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: There different but that doesn't mean I can't fall in love with him right? I know I have to give him up, I don't have much time left with him but I'll make memories with him so that when he leaves he'll think of me often. Or at least I hope...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rawr! Royal here with another story! w00t! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while my laptop was destroyed…. I stepped on it just right, got another one though! But I don't have microsoft word anymore but I did get this pretty awesome thing called Google docs so I'm happy! Anyway here's a new story its gonna be a two shot I've been working for months on this, so let me know what ya think and if anyone is wondering I did put King of My Heart on hiatus not sure if I will finish it or not though, anyway go on and read! **

**Axel's POV**

When I first met the kid he was only about sixteen years old, I was twenty two. He was small and fragile with the cutest blond bunny ears I had ever seen. My best friend Riku, he owns a Neko… owns isn't really quiet the right word for it more like that's his lover. He bought him from one of his old friends who was mistreating the poor thing and not feeding him and only using him for sex. Riku took one look and was instantly in love, he did everything he could to get Sora away from his Master and when he did he showed him what love was really like.

The day I met Roxas was like any other day really Riku and Sora came over to my apartment as they always did every Saturday to go play at the park. Sora was only seventeen and Riku had just turned twenty one. It wasn't unusual to see people and there… I guess Animals? I'm not sure really what the term for them is. There really are only two types and that's Neko's and Bunnies only the richest of the rich could afford these Bunnies while the middle class could barely afford a Neko.

Sora was only about five six to Riku's six foot frame with cinnamon brown spikes and fluffy cat ears perched on his head. He was lanky and his fingernails were sharp and pointed, they had to be cut often or else he could seriously hurt someone. He wore a sapphire blue collar with a bell on the end of it encrusted with real rubies that Riku had bought for him last year for Christmas. And then there was the matter that all Neko's had… their tails. His was the same cinnamon brown with a white tip. The rest was just a human body; sun kissed skin and sapphire blue eyes. Riku was just as lanky as Sora but had muscles, his silver hair hung just past his mid back, with aqua eyes.

The most unusual thing about this couple was that they made it known that they were together. For better or worse, richer or poorer and seriously Riku was fucking loaded so I don't think Sora had anything to worry about. Not if that aqua and sapphire blue encrusted diamond ring he sported had anything to do with it. It was ok to be together with one's Neko but since Riku had proposed to Sora that was a different matter entirely. I was pretty sure that if Riku's parents were still alive they'd disown him but they'd have to settle for just turning in their graves with fury.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was drying my fire truck red hair when I heard the door open and Sora call out, "Axel come on hurry up! Let's go play!" He giggled running into the bathroom.

He jumped on my back and hugged me swishing his tail in excitement. Riku came in then laughing and kissed him on the cheek when he jumped down to wrap his arms around his fiancé's waist.

"Geez I'm coming, I'm coming calm down." I said putting the dryer away to pull my natural spikes back into a ponytail.

"Hurry! Hurry, I'm so excited! I hope that butterfly from last week is still there!" Sora jumped up and down in excitement. He loved taking pictures, he took them of anything and everything it didn't matter what he loved it and he was wonderful at it to. The only problem was most Neko's didn't have the freedom that Sora did. They were bought and used for sexual purposes, they were beaten and raped and no one said anything. No one cared to them they were playthings. They weren't fully human but they weren't fully animals either they were in the middle they were just... Neko's.

Sora cherished his freedom and he cherished the one who had given it to him. He was always doing things for Riku to show him how much he cared, and Riku did the same thing it was the kind of love I envied.

I had just gotten out of a nasty relationship and I really wasn't ready to get back into the dating scene and I sure as hell wasn't buying a Neko to use for sexual purposes and plus I didn't have the money to. Even if I had the money I still wouldn't buy a Neko hell I had bills to pay I could get ahead of them for once. We left in a hurry Sora making sure he still had his camera in the car and we pulled out heading for park.

When we got there Riku jumped out and opened Sora's door for him like he always did. A blushing Sora emerged to pull Riku close to kiss him to show his appreciation. The park was relatively big and Riku and I liked to play Frisbee golf so we watched as Sora took off to go find the butterfly from last week, while Riku made sure he didn't get too far out of his sight he didn't want anyone to think that Sora was here alone and nab the poor kid.

We hadn't gotten too far in our game probably only ten minutes in before we heard the sound of jingling. Riku snapped his head to the sound of the noise to see a red faced Sora heading our way. "Guys, come quickly! We have to help him! He's not moving come on we have to help him!" His ears were flattened against his head and his tail was swishing nervously.

"Help who? Sora what's going on?" Riku asked reaching his hand out draw the boy closer.

"Follow me, come on we gotta help him!" He shouted there were tears in his eyes.

Without even checking to see if we were following Sora was bounding off again his bell jingling as he went. We took off after him and didn't stop until we were completely in the forest, the birds had stopped there chattering, and the only sounds were our feet crunching against the freshly fallen leaves.

We came to a small clearing when we saw him; he was breathtaking honey blond spikes with bunny ears sprouted from his head and a big cotton ball tail. He lying on the ground naked eyes closed, he almost looked as if he were asleep but the raw and bleeding wrists and ankles told otherwise.

Sora was crouched beside him running his fingers through the tresses of hair, like Sora he had a collar that most Animals came with. It was a standard brown leather collar with what I guessed was his name on the tag that hung from it. Roxas. My feet moved on their own as I walked over crouching beside him. He was shivering from the early autumn air and I was glad I had thought to bring a coat even though I was always extremely toasty. I took it off and wrapped him in it before hauling him up in my arms bridal style trying to cradle him as close as I could.

"Who does he belong to?" I asked I was secretly hoping nobody, and even if he did I sure as hell wasn't letting his owner near him after the way he must have been treated.

"I don't know… Ax is he gonna be ok?" Sora whimpered his ears still flat against his head, his tail drooped.

"Yeah he should be fine once we get him home and warm him up." I responded as we started off towards Riku's car.

Sora brightened, "Hooray! Riku can we keep him?"

"Sor what did I tell you? We can't get another one of you guys unless you really want my attention to be divided…" He trailed off and Sora's tail bristled. Sora was jealous, his previous owner had another Neko that he paid more attention to than Sora and the prospect of Riku having his attention on someone else was out of the question. He was constantly scared that Riku would get bored of him and find someone else but Riku only had eyes for Sora.

Once we reached Riku's black Hummer I gently set Roxas in before getting in myself and pulling him back on my lap.

Riku fiddled with the heat until he had it on full blast turning the vents to reach Roxas. It wasn't a long drive back to my house maybe ten minutes. Once there we unloaded the still unconscious Bunny and took him inside. Sora bounded in first heading off to my room to grab extra blankets while Riku hurried off to the bathroom to get something to clean this kids wounds with.

I sat down on the old floral couch I had that stood by me for five years now, I moved out at the age of seventeen and into this tiny apartment. My parents did the best they could to help me and bought me this old couch they had seen at a yard sale. They told me it had character and they were certainly right. This thing had survived two house fires both set by me… what can I say I'm a pyro maniac what did you expect?

Sora returned first bringing with him spare clothes, both Riku and Sora often crashed at my place for the night so they always had spare clothes somewhere in the apartment and since Roxas I guess that's his name… was about the same size as Sora he brought one of his old pajama sets. Dressed in forest green pajamas Riku returned next bringing with him rubbing alcohol and plenty of gauze.

We set to work on disinfecting the wounds and we were wrapping them up by the time Roxas came to. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped back lightning fast dashing away until he was safely tucked away into a corner of the kitchen. Sora went after him his tail bristled and ears flat against his head. Tail relaxing we heard soft chattering and watched as Sora's tail began to wag wildly around until it was just a brown and white blur.

Poking his head around the corner he smiled at us exposing sharp canines and beckoned us over. Slowly we trailed over and crept around the corner until we were face to with a frightened Bunny. Somehow he had gotten a hold of a frying pan and was holding it protectively against his chest.

"Hi I'm Axel." I whispered holding my hands up and creeping forward.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" He threw the pan in my general direction and fled to another corner of the room.

Sora smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around the Bunny's shoulders. He put his head on Sora's shoulder and Sora beckoned me over again.

"I won't hurt you. What's your name? What happened to you?" I questioned slowly crossing over until I was sitting in front of the Bunny.

"I'm Roxas… have you seen Master? He's not going to be happy… he's probably worried sick! Have you seen Zexion? He was taking care of me until Master returned home but when we went out to the grocery store we were attacked… and I'm not sure what happened to Zexion." It was the most he had said since he had woken up.

Master? Who the hell was Master? Zexion? This kid wasn't making any sense, maybe he was in shock.

"What's your Master's name?" I questioned sitting on the floor crossing my legs. I tried to show him that I didn't mean any harm that he was safe here.

"Demyx…. Demyx and Zexion love Roxas a whole lot. They take care of him and now they're gone." He wailed turning back to Sora he started to cry.

Demyx? Did he mean _the_ Demyx? The _singer_ Demyx? The one who I'd probably fuck his brains out _Demyx_? _That _one? If that was the one he was referring to then we were going to have a hell of time getting this kid back. From what most people said Demyx liked to keep his life private and I guess he did since he managed to squirrel away two Animals!

"Does Demyx sing?" I asked scooting a little bit closer.

"Yeah, he leaves Zexy in charge of me. Zexy takes good care of me and he tried so hard to get me back but they took me away and I've been gone for about a week. Those men that took me…" He shuddered curling up even closer to Sora.

Sora cradled him close resting his chin on his head.

"We should get him back to his owner Ax; he's probably extremely worried about him." Riku responded. He had been quiet this whole time.

As much as it pained me I had to agree, this kid was beautiful and I didn't want to let him go but I knew I had to.

"Demyx has a concert coming up next month right before Christmas, I have backstage passes I was going to surprise you with for Christmas, we'll use those and tell him that we've been looking after Roxas." Riku said.

All I could give him was a small smile, because if I was being honest I didn't want to let this kid leave. Riku and Sora went home shortly after; Sora promised he'd be back tomorrow to take Roxas shopping for some more clothes until the concert.

"Thank you for saving me. Those men would have probably found me had it not been for you." Roxas wagged his little cotton tail. He kissed me on the cheek and blushed a bright red.

"You're welcome, it's starting to get late lets head off to bed what do you say?" I asked leading him into my bedroom. Once he was tucked in I had planned on sleeping on the couch but he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back on the bad.

"Sleep with me. I always sleep alone…. Demyx and Zexion they always sleep together every night and they won't let me sleep with them and I don't understand why." He whimpered.

I was going to guess that Demyx and Zexion were close and by close I mean they were probably having sex with each other right now. No wonder Demyx was never seen with anyone he already had someone.

"Ok but let me change first I'll be right back." I headed off into the adjoining bathroom to change into a pair of old sweat pants. When I came back into the bedroom Roxas was sound asleep, I should have turned right back around and went to the couch but I couldn't. His ears were poking out from under the covers and his face looked so angelic as he slept.

Crawling under what was left of the covers because apparently Roxas didn't play well with others, I tried to go to sleep. I had to work tomorrow so I wasn't all that thrilled but I needed the money, bills had to be paid and apparently until Christmas time rolled around I had another mouth to feed. I think this was the first time I had ever cursed Sora's jealousness.

I worked long hours at a small cafe not earning very much, just enough to cover my bills and get some food to last me for a few days. I got up at five every morning it didn't take me long to get to work only about five minutes on my motorcycle. Fifteen if I decided to walk. I didn't get much sleep that night I was too busy watching the rise and fall of Roxas' chest. His ears would twitch in his sleep and by the time my alarm went off I felt like I had just fallen asleep.

Quickly I turned the alarm off and was about to get up before arms wound around my waist and ears tickled my nose. In the time it took me to sneeze I was lying flat on my back with Roxas curling up close to me.

"Don't leave me…." He whimpered.

"I have to go to work." I responded running my fingers through his hair.

He whimpered again before emitting a soft snore and rolling over his back facing me. "Demyx…. Don't leave…. Zexion save me. No, no don't let them take me!"

Reaching out he flinched away before rolling back over to face me and thrashing about. It took me a moment to calm him down and when I did his eyes fluttered open and he tackled me to the ground.

"Axel!" He cried wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Roxas what the hell? I have to go to work, off now!" I growled.

Quickly he let me go, his ears were flat against his head and he whimpered before tears started to cascade down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He blubbered getting up and running off I guess somewhere into the kitchen.

Sighing I grabbed what I needed for the day and went to find the Bunny. Finding him didn't take long as he was sitting in the middle of the kitchen with his knees drawn up arms wrapped around himself and head down.

"Roxas… I'm sorry." I responded sinking down to my knees and poking him. "Come on Rox you can't stay like that forever."

"Axel doesn't like me so what's the point of staying here?" He mumbled I could still hear him hiccup some as he tried to hide the fact that he was still crying.

"Axel just has to go to work, so he was…. Damn it! Look kid I'm sorry I'm used to living by myself, it kinda scared me when you just up and tackled me in your sleep. So I'm really sorry please forgive me, if you do I'll bring you home something really sweet from the cafe tonight." Sora had a sweet tooth so I was hoping that maybe this little Bunny did to.

Sure enough I saw his tail start to wag, well what little of his cotton ball tail there was and his ears perked up. "Really?" He questioned his eyes were as big as saucers.

I chuckled, "Yes really. I'm off to work now I'm late as it is but Sora and Riku will be over soon to watch over you until I can get back ok?"

Roxas nodded his cheeks going a bright red before he grabbed my face in his and pulled me down to for a kiss. It was brief and there was no tongue it was just a touch of the lips, but his were smooth and petal soft I could already tell from just the brief contact.

"Be safe Master." Before I had time to correct him he was gone back into the bedroom.

I left then already late but I didn't care, hopping on my bike I took off swerving around traffic until I was back behind the small cafe. The owners were a nice couple Cloud and Leon who owned two Neko's that they had found one night after closing up. They were children both of them naked and huddled together for warmth. Naminé a timid blond cat her ears were always pinned to her head and her tail was usually wrapped around one of her legs.

Kairi her sister had flaming red hair like me and a personality to match. Her ears were always perked up and her tail usually bristled. They were both very kind but mess with Naminé and Kairi would claw your eyes out.

"You're late." Cloud muttered handing me a coffee pot as he went back into the small office to take care of something. We had caterings coming up so we had to start getting ready for those, Leon was in the back cooking and he was training some newbie whose name I didn't catch.

"Hey Cloud you got a second?" I questioned following him back into the small office. It was littered with papers and a small filing drawer and there was huge calendar that was taking up half the wall. How the hell they fit a desk and computer in there was beyond me, but they managed to fit it in and make it look quite comfy.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked reclining in the small space.

"I've recently got a new pet, a Bunny to be exact…. I don't know how to take care of him and you guys have been taking care of Kai and Naminé since they were babies. How'd you do it?" I asked leaning back against the filing cabinet.

"Well it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Their owners decided to come back and try and get them, but we fought for them because we loved them. To us there a part of our family, they're our kids to us and we treat them as such. If anything ever happened to them I'd probably slit someone's throat. That's why they accepted collars from us. Pets don't accept collars from any owner, they have to trust them and love them before they will accept a collar. They seem to like sweets well Naminé and Sora do anyway. There loyal to their Masters now matter how bad they're treated. If you treat him well he'll accept a collar from you, just remember it's not an easy road. There are people out there who are still against Riku and Sora. We've even lost a few customers when we took up for our daughters once.

"Its a hard road but I think it's worth it. Just becareful ok Ax? And if you ever need anything talk to me or Leon we're always here for you." He smiled kindly and I nodded excusing myself to go get ready.

I had to agree with Cloud, I left feeling a little bit better but still knowing that I had to give him up sooner or later. Sighing I went back to work watching over Kairi and Naminé as I did so. I always watched over them as they worked to make sure some of the customers didn't try to mess with them. I never had to worry about Kairi but I always worried about Naminé.

It wasn't long before the door opened and I saw a pair of very familiar cat ears, Sora along with Riku came in with a very nervous Roxas in tow. Once he saw me he smiled and ran over almost tripping on the chairs and tables. Customers began to mutter curses as he tore his way through before hopping up into my arms. I caught him as he swung around tucking his head under my chin.

"I missed you Axel! Sora and Riku took me out shopping today look!" He cried twirling around in his new jeans and red sweater. He looked amazing and without even really thinking I kissed him on the head.

"You look really good Roxas. Why are you guys here? I get off in wow... that late already?" It seemed like time had really flown because it was now one in the afternoon. I really must have not been paying to much attention.

"We came to drop Sora off, but first we're going to take Roxas home." Riku answered holding Sora close to him. A pair of customers began to glare but Riku just ignored them intertwining his fingers with Sora's.

"Ok well it seems like you guys had fun. Be careful I think it's going to storm out tonight. I'll see you in a few hours ok Roxas?" Ruffling his hair Roxas smile faltered and he nodded.

They were gone before I even had time to ask. Roxas was gone without another word, and I left to my work.

"Who was that?" Namine asked sliding over leaning her head close to me as her sister sidled up next to me.

"That was Roxas, he's a Bunnny I'm taking care of him until Riku and I go to our concert. He doesn't belong to me." I responded tapping an order into the computer screen.

"He likes you... you should buy him a collar!" Namine suggested. Buy him a collar huh? Like he would accept something like that.

"I don't think his owner would like that very much." I replied.

"But what if he doesn't want to go back to his Master?" Kairi asked leaning her head on Namine's shoulder.

Shrugging I knew that would probably never happen. We didn't talk anymore about it for the rest of the day and when the time came I clocked out and headed home. Thunder boomed and thick black clouds by now had covered up the sky. Lightning flashed and I watched as Riku's Hummer door opened and Sora popped out.

"Bye Ri, I love you to!" Slamming the door Sora bounded inside the cafe and Riku sped off probably back home. Sora worked the night shift at times when Cloud and Leon needed the extra help. Riku didn't mind he knew that Cloud and Leon would take care of anything should anything happen.

The rain hadn't come yet but I was expecting it to come very soon. Hurriedly I jumped on my bike and sped off. It wasn't long before I finally made it back to my apartment, grinning I parked my bike took the key out and headed inside the apartment. I was expecting to be met with a Bunny but instead I was met with well nothing.

"Roxas? Roxas I'm home!" I called throwing my coat on the nearest chair. Still no answer, I figured maybe he was in the shower or something so I decided while I waited I'd go change my clothes. What I found instead surprised me. There was what I assumed was Roxas curled up under the covers whimpering as another flash of lightning lit the sky and thunder sounded somewhere close by.

I understood perfectly now, Roxas was afraid of thunderstorms. Everytime thunder cracked he would wail and pull the covers more tightly around himself. What did Demyx do in these types of situations? Or did he even know?

Quietly walking over I sat down on the bed reaching my hand out to pull the covers back. The lump that was Roxas tackled me to the bed inching his way up my body until he was swallowing me up in the covers along with him.

"Axel your home." He cried happily his arms going to circle around my waist.

"You didn't tell me you're scared of thunderstorms." I responded wrapping my arms around him as we lay cocooned in the shelter of the covers.

"I should have told you earlier today, I'm sorry but I didn't think you'd really care." His ears were pinned down and his lower lip was jutted out and trembling as tears gathered around the corners of his eyes.

In other words it was cuteness overload!

"What makes you think that I don't care?" I questioned as he laid his head on my chest.

Pulling my arm under the covers with us I stroked his ears feeling the baby soft fur, he smiled happily pressing his lips against my chest as i continued my ministrations.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't think like that. It's just I'm so used to Master taking care of me and Zexion that sometimes I forget that there may be other people out there to that care about me. Although I don't really remember much of my past, only that I was sold by accident. I was supposed to help breed other Bunnies like me but my old Master sold me. Demyx bought me and I've been his ever since." He nuzzled my neck as my hands moved southward rubbing his back.

The thunder raged on that night, with every crack of thunder that shook the earth and every strike of lightning that lit up the sky Roxas would tremble and shake. But I always made sure I held him close. We slept comfortably that night, as I held him under the covers. It took a while but he finally stopped whimpering and fell fast asleep.

I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers through his hair, tickling the soft fur of his cotton ball tail, nuzzling his ears. His breath was steady and even as he slept that night. His ears were pinned down throughout the night and I continued to stroke them as he slept.

I don't know when I went to sleep that night, only that it was extremely late. It wasn't until sometime early in the morning that my phone began to go off. Reaching out I plucked the phone from the side table and opened it up.

"Yo," I started trying to pry away from Roxas. One of my arms was pinned underneath him, while the other was holding my phone.

"You're late Axel," Someone it sounded strangely like Sora ? Damn it that's right I was late for work. Trying to bolt up didn't prove to well as Roxas grip only tightened on my arm. "Cloud said not to worry though we dragged Ri in he looks so cute wearing an apron." Sora giggled.

The phone was snatched away with a cry of hey and I heard Leon shouting for Sora to take one of the nearby tables. "You owe me Axel just remember that!" Riku growled before the phone was disconnected.

Chuckling Roxas curled up even closer to me and we slept the morning away until it was mid afternoon. When we did get up it was probably around one in the afternoon, Roxas was no longer with me. Bolting up the door opened and Roxas stepped in carrying a tray filled with an array of sandwiches."You don't have very much in your fridge so I made you some sandwiches."

"You didn't have to do that I would have taken us out." I responded as Roxas laid the tray down on the bed.

"You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up." He replied. On closer inspection he was wearing a pair of light blue pjs with white clouds all over them. They were big on him and I couldn't help but smile as his face became a bright red. "What? What are you looking at?"

"You look really cute in that. Is that what Riku and Sora got you?" I asked his collar was still visible and I felt the need to grab a nearby bell and attach it to the collar.

"Hey Roxas can I ask you something?" I asked setting the tray away so that Roxas could sit next to me.

Patting the bed he sat down and faced me, his brows knit together and his head was cocked to the side I had a hard time not jumping him. "Would you wear a collar if I bought one for you?" Roxas face grew bright red and I quickly stood up, "No I'm sorry that was insensitive of me. Never mind forget what I said." Quickly I stuffed my face with a sandwich.

Roxas left the room his face still red mumbling something about having to go take a shower. I ate in silence as I heard the nearby shower turn on. I shouldn't have said anything, Roxas wasn't mine to keep. When the concert came around I was going to have give him up. Sighing I polished off the last of the sandwiches, I never ate really good considering I lived by myself, and besides after working at the cafe for long you sorta got tired of at eating at the same place, even if it _was _Sora who was usually making me something to eat.

Putting the dish in the sink I went back to my room to get ready. I needed to go shopping with two people in the house now the food would be dwindling faster and as Roxas had already stated I didn't have anything.

"Axel? Where are you going?"Roxas asked tears had welled up in his eyes and he was wearing nothing but a towel. "You're leaving me aren't you?"

"No, Roxas come here I was going to go to the store." Pulling him close his ears drooped in defeat and I rubbed the soft fur until they were fully upright again.

"Can I come to? I'm sorry I left like that…. it's just no one not even Master has ever asked to buy me a collar before. If you bought me one, I'd wear it… I just felt bad because if Master had ever bought me a collar to wear I couldn't accept it. He has Zexion…" Roxas responded.

"What if Riku bought you a collar?" I asked leading Roxas back to the bedroom so he could get changed.

Roxas' face turned bright red again, "He has Sora! I could never betray Sora like that!"

So it was true, to them those collars meant a lot. Having one meant they belonged to someone, that someone cared for them. It meant that they wouldn't accept it from just anyone. Before we could go Roxas showed me all the clothes that Riku had bought him that Sora had picked out. Cleaning out a drawer for the boxers they had bought him we put them up along with the socks. His shoes went in the closet next to mine and we hung up the small amount of clothes he had on the rack next to mine. We would need to go shopping again… no we wouldn't because this would be enough until the concert came.

With that settled we were able to walk the mile to the store, I wasn't about to take him on my bike without proper protection. I didn't want him getting hurt. Shopping with Roxas was quite easy actually, while Sora loved sweets and candies while Roxas preferred a few chips but mostly carrots and lettuce he truly was a Bunny.

After we had filled up on groceries and spent most of the money I had made, we headed back to the small apartment. Roxas was eager to sight see so I took him around town showing him the wonders that Twilight Town had to offer. We went into different shops to look around but there was shop in particular that Roxas desperately wanted to go into.

It was a Pet shop, there were many different accessories that glittered when the sun hit them just right and Roxas was amazed. There was one collar in particular that drew his attention, an expensive collar even though it was on sale captivated him. It was a toxic green and Roxas said it reminded him of my eyes, I knew he wanted to try it on but when I asked he shook his head. "It's really beautiful though but it's way too expensive."

I had the money to buy it…. and I knew it would set me back a lot in catching up with my bills but… I wanted Roxas to have something to remember me when he left. Without even thinking I bought it as he wandered around the shop. Pocketing the collar and thanking the clerk we left Roxas none the wiser.

**Axel's POV**

When I first met the kid he was only about sixteen years old, I was twenty two. He was small and fragile with the cutest blond bunny ears I had ever seen. My best friend Riku, he owns a Neko… owns isn't really quiet the right word for it more like that's his lover. He bought him from one of his old friends who was mistreating the poor thing and not feeding him and only using him for sex. Riku took one look and was instantly in love, he did everything he could to get Sora away from his Master and when he did he showed him what love was really like.

The day I met Roxas was like any other day really Riku and Sora came over to my apartment as they always did every Saturday to go play at the park. Sora was only seventeen and Riku had just turned twenty one. It wasn't unusual to see people and there… I guess Animals? I'm not sure really what the term for them is. There really are only two types and that's Neko's and Bunnies only the richest of the rich could afford these Bunnies while the middle class could barely afford a Neko.

Sora was only about five six to Riku's six foot frame with cinnamon brown spikes and fluffy cat ears perched on his head. He was lanky and his fingernails were sharp and pointed, they had to be cut often or else he could seriously hurt someone. He wore a sapphire blue collar with a bell on the end of it encrusted with real rubies that Riku had bought for him last year for Christmas. And then there was the matter that all Neko's had… their tails. His was the same cinnamon brown with a white tip. The rest was just a human body; sun kissed skin and sapphire blue eyes. Riku was just as lanky as Sora but had muscles, his silver hair hung just past his mid back, with aqua eyes.

The most unusual thing about this couple was that they made it known that they were together. For better or worse, richer or poorer and seriously Riku was fucking loaded so I don't think Sora had anything to worry about. Not if that aqua and sapphire blue encrusted diamond ring he sported had anything to do with it. It was ok to be together with one's Neko but since Riku had proposed to Sora that was a different matter entirely. I was pretty sure that if Riku's parents were still alive they'd disown him but they'd have to settle for just turning in their graves with fury.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was drying my fire truck red hair when I heard the door open and Sora call out, "Axel come on hurry up! Let's go play!" He giggled running into the bathroom.

He jumped on my back and hugged me swishing his tail in excitement. Riku came in then laughing and kissed him on the cheek when he jumped down to wrap his arms around his fiancé's waist.

"Geez I'm coming, I'm coming calm down." I said putting the dryer away to pull my natural spikes back into a ponytail.

"Hurry! Hurry, I'm so excited! I hope that butterfly from last week is still there!" Sora jumped up and down in excitement. He loved taking pictures, he took them of anything and everything it didn't matter what he loved it and he was wonderful at it to. The only problem was most Neko's didn't have the freedom that Sora did. They were bought and used for sexual purposes, they were beaten and raped and no one said anything. No one cared to them they were playthings. They weren't fully human but they weren't fully animals either they were in the middle they were just... Neko's.

Sora cherished his freedom and he cherished the one who had given it to him. He was always doing things for Riku to show him how much he cared, and Riku did the same thing it was the kind of love I envied.

I had just gotten out of a nasty relationship and I really wasn't ready to get back into the dating scene and I sure as hell wasn't buying a Neko to use for sexual purposes and plus I didn't have the money to. Even if I had the money I still wouldn't buy a Neko hell I had bills to pay I could get ahead of them for once. We left in a hurry Sora making sure he still had his camera in the car and we pulled out heading for park.

When we got there Riku jumped out and opened Sora's door for him like he always did. A blushing Sora emerged to pull Riku close to kiss him to show his appreciation. The park was relatively big and Riku and I liked to play Frisbee golf so we watched as Sora took off to go find the butterfly from last week, while Riku made sure he didn't get too far out of his sight he didn't want anyone to think that Sora was here alone and nab the poor kid.

We hadn't gotten too far in our game probably only ten minutes in before we heard the sound of jingling. Riku snapped his head to the sound of the noise to see a red faced Sora heading our way. "Guys, come quickly! We have to help him! He's not moving come on we have to help him!" His ears were flattened against his head and his tail was swishing nervously.

"Help who? Sora what's going on?" Riku asked reaching his hand out draw the boy closer.

"Follow me, come on we gotta help him!" He shouted there were tears in his eyes.

Without even checking to see if we were following Sora was bounding off again his bell jingling as he went. We took off after him and didn't stop until we were completely in the forest, the birds had stopped there chattering, and the only sounds were our feet crunching against the freshly fallen leaves.

We came to a small clearing when we saw him; he was breathtaking honey blond spikes with bunny ears sprouted from his head and a big cotton ball tail. He lying on the ground naked eyes closed, he almost looked as if he were asleep but the raw and bleeding wrists and ankles told otherwise.

Sora was crouched beside him running his fingers through the tresses of hair, like Sora he had a collar that most Animals came with. It was a standard brown leather collar with what I guessed was his name on the tag that hung from it. Roxas. My feet moved on their own as I walked over crouching beside him. He was shivering from the early autumn air and I was glad I had thought to bring a coat even though I was always extremely toasty. I took it off and wrapped him in it before hauling him up in my arms bridal style trying to cradle him as close as I could.

"Who does he belong to?" I asked I was secretly hoping nobody, and even if he did I sure as hell wasn't letting his owner near him after the way he must have been treated.

"I don't know… Ax is he gonna be ok?" Sora whimpered his ears still flat against his head, his tail drooped.

"Yeah he should be fine once we get him home and warm him up." I responded as we started off towards Riku's car.

Sora brightened, "Hooray! Riku can we keep him?"

"Sor what did I tell you? We can't get another one of you guys unless you really want my attention to be divided…" He trailed off and Sora's tail bristled. Sora was jealous, his previous owner had another Neko that he paid more attention to than Sora and the prospect of Riku having his attention on someone else was out of the question. He was constantly scared that Riku would get bored of him and find someone else but Riku only had eyes for Sora.

Once we reached Riku's black Hummer I gently set Roxas in before getting in myself and pulling him back on my lap.

Riku fiddled with the heat until he had it on full blast turning the vents to reach Roxas. It wasn't a long drive back to my house maybe ten minutes. Once there we unloaded the still unconscious Bunny and took him inside. Sora bounded in first heading off to my room to grab extra blankets while Riku hurried off to the bathroom to get something to clean this kids wounds with.

I sat down on the old floral couch I had that stood by me for five years now, I moved out at the age of seventeen and into this tiny apartment. My parents did the best they could to help me and bought me this old couch they had seen at a yard sale. They told me it had character and they were certainly right. This thing had survived two house fires both set by me… what can I say I'm a pyro maniac what did you expect?

Sora returned first bringing with him spare clothes, both Riku and Sora often crashed at my place for the night so they always had spare clothes somewhere in the apartment and since Roxas I guess that's his name… was about the same size as Sora he brought one of his old pajama sets. Dressed in forest green pajamas Riku returned next bringing with him rubbing alcohol and plenty of gauze.

We set to work on disinfecting the wounds and we were wrapping them up by the time Roxas came to. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped back lightning fast dashing away until he was safely tucked away into a corner of the kitchen. Sora went after him his tail bristled and ears flat against his head. Tail relaxing we heard soft chattering and watched as Sora's tail began to wag wildly around until it was just a brown and white blur.

Poking his head around the corner he smiled at us exposing sharp canines and beckoned us over. Slowly we trailed over and crept around the corner until we were face to with a frightened Bunny. Somehow he had gotten a hold of a frying pan and was holding it protectively against his chest.

"Hi I'm Axel." I whispered holding my hands up and creeping forward.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!" He threw the pan in my general direction and fled to another corner of the room.

Sora smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around the Bunny's shoulders. He put his head on Sora's shoulder and Sora beckoned me over again.

"I won't hurt you. What's your name? What happened to you?" I questioned slowly crossing over until I was sitting in front of the Bunny.

"I'm Roxas… have you seen Master? He's not going to be happy… he's probably worried sick! Have you seen Zexion? He was taking care of me until Master returned home but when we went out to the grocery store we were attacked… and I'm not sure what happened to Zexion." It was the most he had said since he had woken up.

Master? Who the hell was Master? Zexion? This kid wasn't making any sense, maybe he was in shock.

"What's your Master's name?" I questioned sitting on the floor crossing my legs. I tried to show him that I didn't mean any harm that he was safe here.

"Demyx…. Demyx and Zexion love Roxas a whole lot. They take care of him and now they're gone." He wailed turning back to Sora he started to cry.

Demyx? Did he mean _the_ Demyx? The _singer_ Demyx? The one who I'd probably fuck his brains out _Demyx_? _That _one? If that was the one he was referring to then we were going to have a hell of time getting this kid back. From what most people said Demyx liked to keep his life private and I guess he did since he managed to squirrel away two Animals!

"Does Demyx sing?" I asked scooting a little bit closer.

"Yeah, he leaves Zexy in charge of me. Zexy takes good care of me and he tried so hard to get me back but they took me away and I've been gone for about a week. Those men that took me…" He shuddered curling up even closer to Sora.

Sora cradled him close resting his chin on his head.

"We should get him back to his owner Ax; he's probably extremely worried about him." Riku responded. He had been quiet this whole time.

As much as it pained me I had to agree, this kid was beautiful and I didn't want to let him go but I knew I had to.

"Demyx has a concert coming up next month right before Christmas, I have backstage passes I was going to surprise you with for Christmas, we'll use those and tell him that we've been looking after Roxas." Riku said.

All I could give him was a small smile, because if I was being honest I didn't want to let this kid leave. Riku and Sora went home shortly after; Sora promised he'd be back tomorrow to take Roxas shopping for some more clothes until the concert.

"Thank you for saving me. Those men would have probably found me had it not been for you." Roxas wagged his little cotton tail. He kissed me on the cheek and blushed a bright red.

"You're welcome, it's starting to get late lets head off to bed what do you say?" I asked leading him into my bedroom. Once he was tucked in I had planned on sleeping on the couch but he grabbed my wrist and tugged me back on the bad.

"Sleep with me. I always sleep alone…. Demyx and Zexion they always sleep together every night and they won't let me sleep with them and I don't understand why." He whimpered.

I was going to guess that Demyx and Zexion were close and by close I mean they were probably having sex with each other right now. No wonder Demyx was never seen with anyone he already had someone.

"Ok but let me change first I'll be right back." I headed off into the adjoining bathroom to change into a pair of old sweat pants. When I came back into the bedroom Roxas was sound asleep, I should have turned right back around and went to the couch but I couldn't. His ears were poking out from under the covers and his face looked so angelic as he slept.

Crawling under what was left of the covers because apparently Roxas didn't play well with others, I tried to go to sleep. I had to work tomorrow so I wasn't all that thrilled but I needed the money, bills had to be paid and apparently until Christmas time rolled around I had another mouth to feed. I think this was the first time I had ever cursed Sora's jealousness.

I worked long hours at a small cafe not earning very much, just enough to cover my bills and get some food to last me for a few days. I got up at five every morning it didn't take me long to get to work only about five minutes on my motorcycle. Fifteen if I decided to walk. I didn't get much sleep that night I was too busy watching the rise and fall of Roxas' chest. His ears would twitch in his sleep and by the time my alarm went off I felt like I had just fallen asleep.

Quickly I turned the alarm off and was about to get up before arms wound around my waist and ears tickled my nose. In the time it took me to sneeze I was lying flat on my back with Roxas curling up close to me.

"Don't leave me…." He whimpered.

"I have to go to work." I responded running my fingers through his hair.

He whimpered again before emitting a soft snore and rolling over his back facing me. "Demyx…. Don't leave…. Zexion save me. No, no don't let them take me!"

Reaching out he flinched away before rolling back over to face me and thrashing about. It took me a moment to calm him down and when I did his eyes fluttered open and he tackled me to the ground.

"Axel!" He cried wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Roxas what the hell? I have to go to work, off now!" I growled.

Quickly he let me go, his ears were flat against his head and he whimpered before tears started to cascade down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He blubbered getting up and running off I guess somewhere into the kitchen.

Sighing I grabbed what I needed for the day and went to find the Bunny. Finding him didn't take long as he was sitting in the middle of the kitchen with his knees drawn up arms wrapped around himself and head down.

"Roxas… I'm sorry." I responded sinking down to my knees and poking him. "Come on Rox you can't stay like that forever."

"Axel doesn't like me so what's the point of staying here?" He mumbled I could still hear him hiccup some as he tried to hide the fact that he was still crying.

"Axel just has to go to work, so he was…. Damn it! Look kid I'm sorry I'm used to living by myself, it kinda scared me when you just up and tackled me in your sleep. So I'm really sorry please forgive me, if you do I'll bring you home something really sweet from the cafe tonight." Sora had a sweet tooth so I was hoping that maybe this little Bunny did to.

Sure enough I saw his tail start to wag, well what little of his cotton ball tail there was and his ears perked up. "Really?" He questioned his eyes were as big as saucers.

I chuckled, "Yes really. I'm off to work now I'm late as it is but Sora and Riku will be over soon to watch over you until I can get back ok?"

Roxas nodded his cheeks going a bright red before he grabbed my face in his and pulled me down to for a kiss. It was brief and there was no tongue it was just a touch of the lips, but his were smooth and petal soft I could already tell from just the brief contact.

"Be safe Master." Before I had time to correct him he was gone back into the bedroom.

I left then already late but I didn't care, hopping on my bike I took off swerving around traffic until I was back behind the small cafe. The owners were a nice couple Cloud and Leon who owned two Neko's that they had found one night after closing up. They were children both of them naked and huddled together for warmth. Naminé a timid blond cat her ears were always pinned to her head and her tail was usually wrapped around one of her legs.

Kairi her sister had flaming red hair like me and a personality to match. Her ears were always perked up and her tail usually bristled. They were both very kind but mess with Naminé and Kairi would claw your eyes out.

"You're late." Cloud muttered handing me a coffee pot as he went back into the small office to take care of something. We had caterings coming up so we had to start getting ready for those, Leon was in the back cooking and he was training some newbie whose name I didn't catch.

"Hey Cloud you got a second?" I questioned following him back into the small office. It was littered with papers and a small filing drawer and there was huge calendar that was taking up half the wall. How the hell they fit a desk and computer in there was beyond me, but they managed to fit it in and make it look quite comfy.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked reclining in the small space.

"I've recently got a new pet, a Bunny to be exact…. I don't know how to take care of him and you guys have been taking care of Kai and Naminé since they were babies. How'd you do it?" I asked leaning back against the filing cabinet.

"Well it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. Their owners decided to come back and try and get them, but we fought for them because we loved them. To us there a part of our family, they're our kids to us and we treat them as such. If anything ever happened to them I'd probably slit someone's throat. That's why they accepted collars from us. Pets don't accept collars from any owner, they have to trust them and love them before they will accept a collar. They seem to like sweets well Naminé and Sora do anyway. There loyal to their Masters now matter how bad they're treated. If you treat him well he'll accept a collar from you, just remember it's not an easy road. There are people out there who are still against Riku and Sora. We've even lost a few customers when we took up for our daughters once.

"Its a hard road but I think it's worth it. Just becareful ok Ax? And if you ever need anything talk to me or Leon we're always here for you." He smiled kindly and I nodded excusing myself to go get ready.

I had to agree with Cloud, I left feeling a little bit better but still knowing that I had to give him up sooner or later. Sighing I went back to work watching over Kairi and Naminé as I did so. I always watched over them as they worked to make sure some of the customers didn't try to mess with them. I never had to worry about Kairi but I always worried about Naminé.

It wasn't long before the door opened and I saw a pair of very familiar cat ears, Sora along with Riku came in with a very nervous Roxas in tow. Once he saw me he smiled and ran over almost tripping on the chairs and tables. Customers began to mutter curses as he tore his way through before hopping up into my arms. I caught him as he swung around tucking his head under my chin.

"I missed you Axel! Sora and Riku took me out shopping today look!" He cried twirling around in his new jeans and red sweater. He looked amazing and without even really thinking I kissed him on the head.

"You look really good Roxas. Why are you guys here? I get off in wow... that late already?" It seemed like time had really flown because it was now one in the afternoon. I really must have not been paying to much attention.

"We came to drop Sora off, but first we're going to take Roxas home." Riku answered holding Sora close to him. A pair of customers began to glare but Riku just ignored them intertwining his fingers with Sora's.

"Ok well it seems like you guys had fun. Be careful I think it's going to storm out tonight. I'll see you in a few hours ok Roxas?" Ruffling his hair Roxas smile faltered and he nodded.

They were gone before I even had time to ask. Roxas was gone without another word, and I left to my work.

"Who was that?" Namine asked sliding over leaning her head close to me as her sister sidled up next to me.

"That was Roxas, he's a Bunnny I'm taking care of him until Riku and I go to our concert. He doesn't belong to me." I responded tapping an order into the computer screen.

"He likes you... you should buy him a collar!" Namine suggested. Buy him a collar huh? Like he would accept something like that.

"I don't think his owner would like that very much." I replied.

"But what if he doesn't want to go back to his Master?" Kairi asked leaning her head on Namine's shoulder.

Shrugging I knew that would probably never happen. We didn't talk anymore about it for the rest of the day and when the time came I clocked out and headed home. Thunder boomed and thick black clouds by now had covered up the sky. Lightning flashed and I watched as Riku's Hummer door opened and Sora popped out.

"Bye Ri, I love you to!" Slamming the door Sora bounded inside the cafe and Riku sped off probably back home. Sora worked the night shift at times when Cloud and Leon needed the extra help. Riku didn't mind he knew that Cloud and Leon would take care of anything should anything happen.

The rain hadn't come yet but I was expecting it to come very soon. Hurriedly I jumped on my bike and sped off. It wasn't long before I finally made it back to my apartment, grinning I parked my bike took the key out and headed inside the apartment. I was expecting to be met with a Bunny but instead I was met with well nothing.

"Roxas? Roxas I'm home!" I called throwing my coat on the nearest chair. Still no answer, I figured maybe he was in the shower or something so I decided while I waited I'd go change my clothes. What I found instead surprised me. There was what I assumed was Roxas curled up under the covers whimpering as another flash of lightning lit the sky and thunder sounded somewhere close by.

I understood perfectly now, Roxas was afraid of thunderstorms. Everytime thunder cracked he would wail and pull the covers more tightly around himself. What did Demyx do in these types of situations? Or did he even know?

Quietly walking over I sat down on the bed reaching my hand out to pull the covers back. The lump that was Roxas tackled me to the bed inching his way up my body until he was swallowing me up in the covers along with him.

"Axel your home." He cried happily his arms going to circle around my waist.

"You didn't tell me you're scared of thunderstorms." I responded wrapping my arms around him as we lay cocooned in the shelter of the covers.

"I should have told you earlier today, I'm sorry but I didn't think you'd really care." His ears were pinned down and his lower lip was jutted out and trembling as tears gathered around the corners of his eyes.

In other words it was cuteness overload!

"What makes you think that I don't care?" I questioned as he laid his head on my chest.

Pulling my arm under the covers with us I stroked his ears feeling the baby soft fur, he smiled happily pressing his lips against my chest as i continued my ministrations.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't think like that. It's just I'm so used to Master taking care of me and Zexion that sometimes I forget that there may be other people out there to that care about me. Although I don't really remember much of my past, only that I was sold by accident. I was supposed to help breed other Bunnies like me but my old Master sold me. Demyx bought me and I've been his ever since." He nuzzled my neck as my hands moved southward rubbing his back.

The thunder raged on that night, with every crack of thunder that shook the earth and every strike of lightning that lit up the sky Roxas would tremble and shake. But I always made sure I held him close. We slept comfortably that night, as I held him under the covers. It took a while but he finally stopped whimpering and fell fast asleep.

I couldn't stop myself from running my fingers through his hair, tickling the soft fur of his cotton ball tail, nuzzling his ears. His breath was steady and even as he slept that night. His ears were pinned down throughout the night and I continued to stroke them as he slept.

I don't know when I went to sleep that night, only that it was extremely late. It wasn't until sometime early in the morning that my phone began to go off. Reaching out I plucked the phone from the side table and opened it up.

"Yo," I started trying to pry away from Roxas. One of my arms was pinned underneath him, while the other was holding my phone.

"You're late Axel," Someone it sounded strangely like Sora ? Damn it that's right I was late for work. Trying to bolt up didn't prove to well as Roxas grip only tightened on my arm. "Cloud said not to worry though we dragged Ri in he looks so cute wearing an apron." Sora giggled.

The phone was snatched away with a cry of hey and I heard Leon shouting for Sora to take one of the nearby tables. "You owe me Axel just remember that!" Riku growled before the phone was disconnected.

Chuckling Roxas curled up even closer to me and we slept the morning away until it was mid afternoon. When we did get up it was probably around one in the afternoon, Roxas was no longer with me. Bolting up the door opened and Roxas stepped in carrying a tray filled with an array of sandwiches."You don't have very much in your fridge so I made you some sandwiches."

"You didn't have to do that I would have taken us out." I responded as Roxas laid the tray down on the bed.

"You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up." He replied. On closer inspection he was wearing a pair of light blue pjs with white clouds all over them. They were big on him and I couldn't help but smile as his face became a bright red. "What? What are you looking at?"

"You look really cute in that. Is that what Riku and Sora got you?" I asked his collar was still visible and I felt the need to grab a nearby bell and attach it to the collar.

"Hey Roxas can I ask you something?" I asked setting the tray away so that Roxas could sit next to me.

Patting the bed he sat down and faced me, his brows knit together and his head was cocked to the side I had a hard time not jumping him. "Would you wear a collar if I bought one for you?" Roxas face grew bright red and I quickly stood up, "No I'm sorry that was insensitive of me. Never mind forget what I said." Quickly I stuffed my face with a sandwich.

Roxas left the room his face still red mumbling something about having to go take a shower. I ate in silence as I heard the nearby shower turn on. I shouldn't have said anything, Roxas wasn't mine to keep. When the concert came around I was going to have give him up. Sighing I polished off the last of the sandwiches, I never ate really good considering I lived by myself, and besides after working at the cafe for long you sorta got tired of at eating at the same place, even if it _was _Sora who was usually making me something to eat.

Putting the dish in the sink I went back to my room to get ready. I needed to go shopping with two people in the house now the food would be dwindling faster and as Roxas had already stated I didn't have anything.

"Axel? Where are you going?"Roxas asked tears had welled up in his eyes and he was wearing nothing but a towel. "You're leaving me aren't you?"

"No, Roxas come here I was going to go to the store." Pulling him close his ears drooped in defeat and I rubbed the soft fur until they were fully upright again.

"Can I come to? I'm sorry I left like that…. it's just no one not even Master has ever asked to buy me a collar before. If you bought me one, I'd wear it… I just felt bad because if Master had ever bought me a collar to wear I couldn't accept it. He has Zexion…" Roxas responded.

"What if Riku bought you a collar?" I asked leading Roxas back to the bedroom so he could get changed.

Roxas' face turned bright red again, "He has Sora! I could never betray Sora like that!"

So it was true, to them those collars meant a lot. Having one meant they belonged to someone, that someone cared for them. It meant that they wouldn't accept it from just anyone. Before we could go Roxas showed me all the clothes that Riku had bought him that Sora had picked out. Cleaning out a drawer for the boxers they had bought him we put them up along with the socks. His shoes went in the closet next to mine and we hung up the small amount of clothes he had on the rack next to mine. We would need to go shopping again… no we wouldn't because this would be enough until the concert came.

With that settled we were able to walk the mile to the store, I wasn't about to take him on my bike without proper protection. I didn't want him getting hurt. Shopping with Roxas was quite easy actually, while Sora loved sweets and candies while Roxas preferred a few chips but mostly carrots and lettuce he truly was a Bunny.

After we had filled up on groceries and spent most of the money I had made, we headed back to the small apartment. Roxas was eager to sight see so I took him around town showing him the wonders that Twilight Town had to offer. We went into different shops to look around but there was shop in particular that Roxas desperately wanted to go into.

It was a Pet shop, there were many different accessories that glittered when the sun hit them just right and Roxas was amazed. There was one collar in particular that drew his attention, an expensive collar even though it was on sale captivated him. It was a toxic green and Roxas said it reminded him of my eyes, I knew he wanted to try it on but when I asked he shook his head. "It's really beautiful though but it's way too expensive."

I had the money to buy it…. and I knew it would set me back a lot in catching up with my bills but… I wanted Roxas to have something to remember me when he left. Without even thinking I bought it as he wandered around the shop. Pocketing the collar and thanking the clerk we left Roxas none the wiser.

**A/N: OK that was part 1! If you wanna read part 2 leave me some reviews! It's taken me a long time to write this and I hope you guys enjoyed it! So review it and let me know what ya think and I'll hopefully post part 2 by friday if not sooner! Haha alright well I'm off for now! **

******xoxoxo Royal!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! ... Did I say Friday I'd post this? I mean Saturday... hey I was pretty freaking close haha! Ok well here it is part 2 I was almost done with it but I finally finished it today. Better late than never so enjoy! Oh and there's a lemon in there, not that its very good but hey i'm working on it! **

"You're kidding me right?" Riku asked later that night after dinner. Sora and Roxas were in the kitchen washing the dishes as Riku and I were chilling back on the old sofa with a beer. Both of them had insisted that we let them wash the dishes. Sora apparently loved doing housework and Roxas loved being near someone who was like him.

"No I'm not kidding you… now give that back!" I hissed yanking the collar I had bought out of Riku's hands.

"You can't just keep him you idiot he belongs to someone!" He said that as if I didn't know that already, as if I didn't think of the little time we had left every single day.

"What if I told you that I loved him? I can't just let him leave… please Riku don't make me take him back." I whispered leaning my head back against the couch. Riku was about to respond but Roxas and Sora's voices were quickly drawing nearer. Pocketing the collar Riku sent a glare my way just as Sora bounded in first climbing straight in his lovers lap.

Roxas meekly walked in next his ears were pinned down while there was a blush spread across his face. Sora just giggled his tail wagging as Roxas came and sat next to me leaning his head against my arm. This Bunny had just walked into my life and made his home and now what? I was just supposed to give him up like nothing had ever happened? Fuck that! But I couldn't keep him either, Riku would tie me down and take the damn kid back and Sora would let him. It wasn't long before Sora and Riku left and I was left with a very tired Bunny. Roxas fell asleep on the couch shortly after and I was left to carry him to bed.

Days passed as the day of concert grew nearer. I dreaded it because I knew I would have to give him up to his rightful owner. I made sure to spend as much time as I could with him. He would come to work sometimes to visit with me and eat. He got along with Naminé and Kairi very well. I didn't want to give this Bunny up, for once in my life I didn't feel so alone. We slept together every night, but as time passed I wasn't able to sleep as much.

The night before the concert Roxas was unusually quiet. I had taken off and was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. We had slept late that afternoon and Roxas wouldn't hardly let me take a piss because he was constantly holding onto me. We didn't say anything about it being our last time together but I knew I was dreading it. I wanted to run away with him and never come back. He was currently staring at the tv his ears drooping and a glassy stare had taken away the shine of his eyes I was used to seeing. Right before Christmas…. a week before to be exact and I was going to spend it alone yet again. It had snowed the night before which meant Sora came over and dragged Roxas out into the yard to play earlier today. So maybe that was it… maybe he wasn't going to miss me at all.

"Axel?" Roxas' voice meekly carried through to the small kitchen.

Presently I was just staring at the stove waiting for the water to boil when he called me. Leaving my post I wandered into the living room where I saw Roxas in tears holding…. the…. collar….

"Axel… Don't make me go." He whimpered clutching the collar as if it were a lifeline.

"Roxas I have to take you back, you don't belong to me… Demyx is your Master." I responded inching to him.

"I want you as my Master! Please don't give me up! I'll do anything you want just don't abandon me!" He cried tears were cascading down his face and he was curled up in a ball the collar still tightly in his grip.

Abandon him? Is that what I was doing? I thought I was giving him back to his rightful owner? But that's what it looked like though didn't it? Here I was offering him a collar and then I was going to just return him back to his owner. But even still I never regretted buying that collar, I wanted some sort of stake on him… even if it was just an illusion.

Inching closer I was only a foot away before Roxas made a mad dash to the bedroom dropping the new collar on the way. The door slammed behind him and I knew I wasn't welcome to come in. Wearing nothing but a short sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans I grabbed my keys and went out into the below zero weather to start my bike.

I was going to seriously regret this later but ever since I was a kid I'd always had a higher body temperature than normal so it didn't really bother me. I drove for hours that night along the snow ridden path not caring if I crashed. Luckily I didn't and I made it to a Moogle gas station at a quarter till the little money I had I filled my bike up and went inside to pay. There I saw one of those machines where you could get your Pets names engraved. There was one there that caught my eye and after paying the cashier I bought it.

When I got home it was around four in the morning, After checking on Roxas I decided to pick up the discarded collar and put the new tag I had bought on it. After carefully placing it in it's box I slept on the couch.

The next morning which just happened to be the day of the concert I woke feeling nothing but dread. Today was the day I had to give my love back. Riku came over bundled up in a sweater and with a scarf Sora had forced him to wear. He didn't say much either just handed me my ticket and went to the couch to sit down. Roxas ambled out of the bedroom his eyes were puffy from crying.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and shirt I made sure Roxas was bundled before we left. Sora stayed with Roxas as we all headed towards Riku's hummer. This was supposed to be fun… but now it didn't seem so fun anymore. I'd had Roxas for a few months now and my life was about to get lonely without him. "Your doing the right thing." Riku had said as we climbed in the hummer.

Was I doing the right thing? I sat in the back with Roxas and made a point to hold his hand. He laid his head on my shoulder and softly wept as we made our way to the concert. Needless to say right before Christmas the concert was booming and filled with people. Roxas clung to me tightly as we made our way through the throng of people.

I spent the concert holding Roxas tightly. He was excited to see his Master again but at the same time I knew he was sad that he was leaving. It ended all too quickly and we were being ushered backstage to meet my longtime idol, what should have been a happy moment was filled with dread.

A boy of about eighteen with blue cat ears and a long swishing tail spotted Roxas first. His bangs covered half of his face and he rushed over calling Roxas name.  
"Roxas your back! You're alive and safe!" Zexion cried pulling Roxas close. HIs tail twitched and Roxas ears drooped as Zexion squeezed him tighter.

"Zexion! I've missed you! I've missed Master to, where is he?" Roxas asked his ears perked up as my long time idol walked through the hall.

"Roxas? Roxas is that you?" Demyx stood there stunned his Mullet/Mohawk hybrid was dripping with sweat making his sandy blond hair look even darker.

"Master! Master I've missed you so much!" Roxas took off throwing himself in Demyx's arms. Zexion rushed over his tail swishing as he made his way into the looked happy… good for them. Turning to Riku and Sora whose ears were drooping down I motioned for them I was ready to go. I didn't want to leave Roxas here in fact I wanted to rush over and kidnap him, but I knew I couldn't do that He was here with his family now.

We didn't get very far before Demyx was calling us back. "Wait… Axel? Thank you for bringing Roxas back we've been searching for him ever since he disappeared. Anything you want just name it and it's yours." Demyx said his arms wrapped around Roxas' and Zexion's waist.

Ocean blue eyes were pleading with me to say what I wanted to say the most it wasn't until Sora leaned his head on my shoulder and whispered, "If you love him fight for him," before I was able to get the nerve to say it.

"Roxas… I want Roxas. Please I can't go home without him. I didn't think I was as lonely as I was until I met him. I love him and I just can't leave without him. Please I'll do anything you want, I'll give you anything you want!" I whispered.

Footsteps sounded on the hardwood floor as I was tackled to the ground. I got a mouthful of soft ear hair. I could guess who that was and I couldn't stop from pulling him even closer and kissing him as if this were the last time I'd ever see him. I was surprised by a small tongue invading my mouth. I wanted to continue what was going on but at the same time I knew I had to stop in order to talk to Demyx.

"Demyx?" I questioned.

Smiling he nodded, "He told me that you got him a collar is that true?" He asked his arms winding around Zexion's waist.

"Yes I did, he said he would accept one from me… I'm sorry I just couldn't let him go. If it wasn't for Riku I don't think we'd even be here tonight. I love him and I promise I'll never hurt him…" I started

Zexion's ears drooped and I felt bad that I was taking Roxas away, but at the same time I couldn't just leave without him. Demyx smiled, "I know he's in good hands I trust you. Is it ok if we visit sometime Zexion and Roxas have been together for a long time."

My idol coming to visit me in my home? I was going to faint! "Of course! Anytime you like, just give us a call I'm working a lot so we might not be home." I responded.

"Zexion can come visit really?" Roxas asked almost dancing in joy.

Smiling I ruffled his hair, "Of course anytime and you can go visit him to."

Roxas squealed in joy rushing over to tackle Zexion. Chuckling he rushed back to me and threw his arms around my waist pulling me down for a kiss.

"Yay! Did you hear that Riku? We get to keep Roxas isn't that wonderful?" Sora cheered his tail was going a thousand miles an hour.

"Don't you mean Axel gets to keep him?" Riku chuckled pulling Sora back.

Sora's ears were perked and we watched as he cautiously stepped over to Zexion. Smiling he turned to Riku and asked, "Can Zexion come over to?" His tail twitched as Riku chuckled and assured Sora that yes Zexion could come over.

The ride home was uneventful, Roxas curled up close to me and from time to time I'd lean over and kiss wasn't until we got home that things really began to heat up. As soon as we were safely in my apartment I had Roxas pinned against the wall. We kissed each other as if it were our last.

His hands wound around my neck as I nipped and sucked every available inch of skin I could find. Tongues clashed fighting for dominance, needless to say I won of him up in my arms his legs circled around my waist and we headed off towards my bedroom. We toppled on the bed and I had to force myself not to rip his shirt off into little shreds. I didn't allow him much room to sit us as I pulled his shirt off. Our lips connected back together as his hands fumbled with my shirt.

Tugging it off I threw it off to the side. Climbing back on top we continued to kiss until I was sure he was comfortable enough to let me move on. Nipping his neck I couldn't stop creating hickeys on the sun kissed flesh that was now mine. His eyes were clouded over in lust and he was breathing heavily. His ears were folded and I couldn't resist biting the soft fur, every time I did he would cry out.

"Ax… Axel! Ngghh Axel!"

Grinning I kissed both ears making my way down, touching my lips to his. Kissing his neck I continued my trail down taking one of the beautiful perk nipples into my mouth while my fingers toyed with the other one. His back arched and he cried out even louder. "Axel! Don't….nggh don't…" His cheeks were burning a bright red as he stuffed his fist in his mouth.

"Roxas do you want me to stop?" I questioned knowing full well he didn't. Shaking his head I chuckled, "Roxas love I can't continue without an answer."

"Axel…." He moaned. "Don't stop nggh!"

I toyed with his nipples a little longer before making my way down. Unbuckling his pants I slipped them off taking his boxers to. His arousal sprang up and he closed his eyes turning his head to the side. His breathing was rapid and his ears were twitching, and I could also see his tail twitching every so often.. He was so beautiful lying here before me naked.

"Roxas," I whispered reaching out to run my fingers along his face. "I love you Roxas."

Reaching over him into one of the dresser drawers I pulled out a bottle of lube. This was his last chance to stop me because once I started I wasn't about to stop.

"I trust you. I love you to Axel." I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Kissing along his chest I made my way down licking up along the length of his cock. He moaned as I teased him bucking his hips until I was forced to pin him down. His ears were pinned flat against his head by this point and he was watching my every move.

Nipping my way to the head I groaned when fingers threaded through my hair forcing me down until wiry blond hairs tickled my nose. Quickly I popped the cap of the lube squirting some on my fingers as I let Roxas guide my pace. It wasn't easy trying to give this blond Bunny a blow job and prep him at the same time.

He shied away from my fingers at first and whimpered when the second finger was inserted. Bobbing my head I tried to give him as much pleasure as I could while stretching the tight ring of muscles. "Burns… it burns…" He would say.

"Roxas we don't have to…. You don't have to force yourself." I whispered but he just shook his head and told me to continue. Once I had located his prostate he was in tears, screaming out for more. His eyes still clouded in lust I pulled away hopping off the bed and tearing my pants off as fast as I could.

"Axel! Oh Axel!" Turning back I saw Roxas jerking himself off cum spurting out to land on the sheets as he watched me undress. His tail was twitching and his ears were now standing tall. There was still that look of want in his eyes and his erection hadn't gone down an inch.

"Couldn't wait could we Roxy?" I questioned crawling back on the bed.

"So- Sorry." He whispered crawling into my lap.

Lifting him up I was able to guide him down onto my aching cock, but not before I had applied plenty of lube. Arms wrapped around my neck I gripped his hips bruisingly as he lifted himself up and slammed back down nailing his sweet spot by the judge of his cries.

He continued to lift himself up and slam back down crying out every time. Arms still wound around my neck I felt sharp nails digging into my back scratching until my whole back felt like it was on fire. But the pain only added to the pleasure as I reached my hand in between the middle of us to stroke his cock. Biting his ears I was rewarded with a mouthful of soft hair but I didn't care the friction was amazing, his ass was a like a vice tight grip around my dick.

It wasn't long before there was a warm coiling in my stomach, gripping Roxas hips even tighter I angled him so that I was barely grazing his prostate. He whimpered trying to break out of my iron like grasp but I would have none of it.

"Axel! Axel nggh, I need… I need," He whined as I continued angling his thrusts.

"What Roxy what do you need?" I panted out trying hard not to cum. I was on the edge but I didn't want to fall over just yet I wanted my Bunny to get his pleasure before mine…. even if he already had came once.

"Cum… let me cum!" He cried just as I shifted him back. He came with a loud cry and I was right behind him.

Pulling out I curled up next to him kissing his cheek and running my fingers through his hair. Reaching over Roxas I pulled a little box off the dresser and handed it to him, I had added a surprise to it that I hoped he liked.

"Roxy," I whispered nibbling on his ear.

"Ax…. What?" He moaned as I crawled back on top of him nipping his neck and unbuckling his collar as I did so.

Slipping it off I held the old collar up letting it dangle in front of his face. Sitting up he lifted his head up and was practically vibrating with excitement as I slipped the new collar around his neck. By the time I had finished Roxas bolted up and to the nearest mirror, he squealed in surprise when he saw what else I had added to the collar. Without him knowing the night I left him I found a station where you could get your pets names engraved. There was a orange carrot with leafy green leaves at the top.

"Axel you're so sweet!" He cried wrapping his arms around my neck.

We slept comfortably that night holding each other tightly. It was early morning when there was a banging at my door. That could only be two people… pulling on a pair of boxers I made my way to the door. Unlocking it the knob turned and Sora bolted in and headed straight for the bedroom.

"Sora I'll kill you if you wake Roxas up!" I cried after him. Roxas was normally a pretty deep sleeper but with Sora's loud crashing around he'd be up in no time.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Riku asked trying hard not to laugh. I growled out an inaudible answer just as Roxas came streaking out with nothing but a bedsheet around him.

Sora wasn't far behind him and tackled him to the ground. "You can't leave the room naked, come on you've got to get dressed." Sora giggled dragging Roxas back into the bedroom.

"Oh gods please tell me I just didn't see what I think I saw." Riku said putting his head in his hands.

I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of me. It took a while but I was finally able to kick Sora out and help get Roxas dressed. He was eager to show off his new collar as Riku helped me in the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Axel… Did you really have to put, If lost please contact Axel and then your phone number?" Sora mused as we were digging into the pancakes Riku and I had made.

"Yes…. yes I did and I see nothing wrong with this! He got lost once what if it happens again?" I cried stabbing my pancake and loading it down with syrup.

"They'll just bring him back…" Riku muttered. After wrestling Riku to the ground while Sora laughed his ass off, Roxas just cried because he thought we were really fighting… there was a knock on the door.

Pulling himself together Roxas skipped off to the door. There were sounds of laughter and I curiously made my way to the door. Demyx was standing there without Zexion… oh no wait Zexion was crushing Roxas in a massive hug. "I'm sorry if we're intruding we can leave." Demyx said going to get Zexion who was by now running around the small apartment holding Roxas as Sora chased them.

"No its fine!" I responded as I led my long time idol into my tiny apartment. With Christmas being so near we offered to let them stay with us. Demyx smiled and sheepishly admitted that Zexion had talked him into buying the apartment next to ours so he could spend more time with Roxas.

When Christmas finally rolled around our little apartment was filled to the brim. Roxas wouldn't change out of his pajamas because Sora was coming over wearing his. I couldn't deny my Bunny anything. I had made sure to love him well up into the wee hours of the morning the night before. Sora and Riku were the last ones to arrive and Sora kicked everyone but Zexion and Roxas out of the kitchen as they all set to work making lunch.

It was quite a feast and afterwards we exchanged presents. Sora couldn't resist getting Roxas a bell and he quickly attached it to his collar. Sora had "accidently" bought an extra bell which he attached to a hissing Zexion's collar. Zexion was a very shy Neko and he mostly stayed around Roxas and Demyx. When Demyx would go away on tours Zexion was always close behind even though we did tell him our apartment was always open.

That night I was able to hold Roxas close as I did every night. I didn't know what I would have done if I had to have given him up. "Axel?" Roxas asked one night as we were getting settled in the bed.

"Hm?" I mumbled half asleep.

"Are you happy that I'm here with you?" He questioned resting his head on my chest.

Sitting up I pulled him close, "Roxas what on earth makes you think I'm not happy that you're here! Are you insane! I love you so much!" I cried pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Smiling he pushed me down resting his head back on my chest. "I love you to I just didn't want to be the only one who was happy here." He murmured sheepishly.

"Come Roxas let me show you my gratitude." I said not feeling so sleepy any more. "By the way your not going to be sleeping anytime soon tonight." I responded. Happy? Screw happy I was ecstatic I was going to be with my Bunny forever.

**A/N: So what'd ya think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm also working on something new right now to so I thought I'd give you a heads up and let you know it has to do with vampires! hehehe! Oh and if you guys ever want to see something just review or pm me I love writing and I love writing for people. Yeah, yeah I'm whorin myself out haha anyway hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know what ya think! Peace out! **

**xoxo Royal! **


End file.
